


For Your Eyes Only

by by_veidt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: < funniest tag, Anal Sex, Androids, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Come as Lube, Dual Classing, Explicit Language, Feelings?, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex, Sex Upgrades, Top Gavin Reed, no beta we die like men, virgin?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_veidt/pseuds/by_veidt
Summary: Stuck on a stake-out assignment, RK900 had a clever, and suggestion-based, idea he wanted to try, but he gets in too deep, and so does Gavin Reed.





	For Your Eyes Only

The android’s expression remained calm as he diligently sourced and scanned the wet rooftops of lower buildings--they were only four stories up, but it was enough of a vantage point to see most of the building-tops in the area, and where they were watching, for the most part, for a particular rendezvous. The rendezvous, however, was still several hours out, according to intel, but it had been insisted that they maintain that position in case of immediate change, or if they were wrong. 

Gavin was not happy about it. And he was less happy about being holed up in the dirty, albeit abandoned, apartment. Studio apartment, really, so he couldn’t even really get away from the android, but the thing had been standing there for what felt like hours, though it had only been about twenty minutes. 

Gavin joined him by the window, looking out over the dilapidated buildings with their fly-away flashings and pieces of tar paper that fluttered in the wind--he wondered what was so damned interesting. “So what’s so fucking important that you just want to stare out a window at that shit?”

“You don’t find yourself staring out of windows, Detective Reed?”

“Don’t get smart, asshole. And there’s nothing worth seeing out there.”

A glimmer of yellow bled in and out of the blue led ring, and if it weren’t some of the only light in the room, Reed would have missed it--what the hell did that mean?

There was nothing particularly noteworthy beyond the pane--Reed made sure because he didn’t want to miss something his mechanical assistant may have seen or thought he saw. You couldn’t see anything much beyond the immediate street, and even that was blurred by moisture that stuck to the outside of the glass, as well as some inside, and the convoluted thicknesses of poor-quality glass. Seconds turned into minutes, and somewhere between finding some patience and completely losing it again, RK spoke before Gavin did. 

“I’ve had a new system installed. Like those of the HR400.” He said it with a distant inflection, still staring out at the lower rooftops. 

There was another pause as Reed side-eyed him. “I don’t know what that means.”

“The models at the Eden Club--they are HR400 and WR400.” There was a slight indication of acknowledgement by RK in Gavin’s direction, eyes still scanning. 

And Reed was to a mild degree grateful so that the android wasn’t blatantly watching the reaction in his vitals as he felt his face heat up from just the notion.

“Why the  _ fuck  _ would you do that?” He turned his head to face the other, successfully dampening his reaction.

“It was your suggestion, Detective Reed.” He had turned to face the man in time to see him physically be taken aback--interrupting him before the string of obscenities made it to his mouth. “On December tenth, you told me to ‘get fucked’,” the ring whirled yellow, “On December twelfth you suggested that I ‘make like a Traci and fuck off’; December twenty-first you suggested to a co-worker that ‘if they’re gonna make them look like that, they could at least add some goods to make them more fun’; on Janu--”

“Stop, stop, fuck, I get it,” Reed railroaded in, the last one sparking an ember of what could be regret. “I thought you dicks were supposed to get that kind of… thing. I don’t know what you call it--figure of speech? Conner at least acted like he did,” he scoffed as he looked off, but not before noticing the minuscule contortion of RK’s expression. He ran a hand over the back of his neck, giving a hard blink to the scratched up wood on the floor. 

“Are you not interested then?” There was a distinct tone in the way he asked--baiting. Gavin’s eyes glanced up from under his brow, wracking his brain over it. “Because my sensors indicate physiological interest.”

“That fukkin so? Sure it’s not disgust?” he straightened with a brief laugh under his breath. RK cocked his head slightly, gently taking Reed’s wrist between his fingers and guiding the man’s hand up to his mouth, touching his outstretched fingertips to his tongue briefly. He processed their perspiration levels and contents in less that a blink.

“Yes,” he smiled, making little effort to veil his hubris, and Gavin knew that look well from RK’s predecessor. 

This was such a bad idea that Reed found himself disapproving, but why waste a good opportunity? It’s not like they had anything better to do--maybe he could memory wipe the damned thing later. He stretched back a bit followed by a roll of the shoulders and sigh, looking up to the expectant, placid, and somewhat smug expression waiting for him in the dingy street-light. “Well, can I at least see it?”

“Of course, Detective Reed,” he nearly beamed, or at least what he could manage, stepping slowly over to the wrinkled edge of the bed. He could feel Reed approach behind him, and his sensors pinged a minor threat, causing him to look back momentarily, the man’s eyes catching his just before he turned back. There were milliseconds of a strange sensation in the android, and he couldn’t hide the yellow whorl as he quelled what he could only liken to apprehension. And Reed noticed. And RK wasn’t the only one keeping mental tabs on his partner. His head cocked slightly, eyes narrowing as he caught the trepidatious motion, the quick correction, and the thought process--and for a lingering moment, he simultaneously wondered if this model wasn’t so different and if he was being set up. 

The android reached for his own belt, hands usurped by Reed’s as he sidled up behind him, grabbing for that high waisted buckle that always glinted out from between RK’s jacket like a target. “No, no, let me,” the detective offered, feeling the seized mechanisms of the other as his light spun yellow again. He popped it open with ease, a deviant expression washing over him that he was glad RK couldn’t see--he wanted to feel human? He’d make sure his thirium container felt every bit of it. 

Reed reached down, grabbing a nearly cruel handful of the android’s newly fitted anatomy, almost instantaneously feeling the same pressure exerted to the outside of his hand by one of RK’s own as the light spun red. “Detective. I don’t believe this is standard protocol,” he offered, the surprise in his voice genuine and laced with confusion.

“And my partner installing sex bot hardware is? Fuck, dude, lighten up,” he breathed over the android’s shoulder, unable to fight a tight-lipped smile that formed when RK’s hand released him. 

“I meant for my presentation to you,” he added with reservation.

“What? You’re going to tell me how to fuck now too?” He could feel the (what felt like)silicone firming under his hand, giving a gentler squeeze and a lazy stroke, burrowing his other hand up under the android’s shirt, followed immediately by a barely audible hydraulic-compression noise muffled by the chassis. Reed paused, listening for it again for a moment. “What the fuck was that?”

“Nothing,” was the quick and automatic-sounding response. 

“The fuck it was--what  _ was  _ that?” He ran his hand coercively over the nearly full length of the android, once, twice, and again as it strained against the pressed fabric. There was that noise again. “Are you--...is that a moan?”

“I … am not sure, Detective Reed. I am unfamiliar with this series of sensations.”

“Conner said androids can’t feel pain--can you even feel what I’m doing or how does that work?”

“I can feel it, yes.” He could hear the strain in his own voice, trying to resynchronize his speech system, but Reed had already heard it. And fuck if it wasn’t one of the hottest things he had heard in a long time. And it simultaneously his a twinge of revulsion in him when he actually thought about it.

“What does it feel like?”

“I don’t know, Dete--”

“Describe it.” He squeezed again while his fingertips roamed the artificial surface of RK’s body. 

“You’re warm. Your hands are warm. I can feel the electrical current in your body.”

“No, no--jesus christ. What do  _ you _ feel?” 

“What I feel is irrelevant.”

“But you do feel..?”

There was a long and heavy stagnation in the air and Reed’s eyes narrowed again. Fine. If it wanted to be like that--he’d get it out of him one way or another. And Gavin Reed was very good at this kind of interrogation. He slid his fingers over and around the button on the android’s pants, thumbing it from the hole before sliding the nearby zipper down. In the chasing moment he shoved RK forward, the android catching himself on the bed and exactly how Reed wanted him--hands and knees. And what a good look for the newest model. 

The mattress stressed beneath Gavin’s knees behind him, settling himself between the android’s calves. That sinking feeling had grown in RK and as he stared down at the frayed fibres of the comforter, he thought about the ends Reed was exposing--what was Reed getting out of this? He wasn’t surreptitious in his knowledge of the android’s atypical behavior, but why keep going and not just report him? His fingertips flexed against the fabric, skin turning translucent as he analyzed the sensation, cataloguing the sensations the human had left him with, and his exofluid tingled. He realized in that moment that his pursuit of this was not pragmatic. 

His body stiffened again as Reed’s hands gripped the waist of the android’s pants, sliding them hastily off of RK’s ass, his newly acquired cock falling free of the sensation of confined pressure, now cast to the cold dampness of the room, and the rush of danger in his sensors at the exposure and vulnerability. 

“Ho, ho…” Reed smiled as he leaned back with a low whistle, hand splayed over a hip. “I bet all porn is going to be made with androids soon.” He hoped not, but he was equally hoping to keep the rise in his counter. “Ho-oly, shit,” he laughed out, on the border of his control, but he was sure anyone else would be just as weak to the sight of the plastic-perfect spread and supple-textured ass. His thumb dragged over the artificial opening, catching and shifting the flesh-toned psuedoskin, and damned if he didn’t curse how fast that made him hard it almost made him sway. 

RK just stayed perfectly still, stoic as he let Gavin examine him, or eye-hump him, whatever he was doing back there. It didn’t matter as long as his attention was drawn away from the incessantly circling ring of yellow that plagued him--it was a vicious cycle of thought, light, antagonization by light, more thought, and so on. And Gavin pawing at him wasn’t helping the process.

RK shifted very slightly as Reed pressed a finger into him, the textured and pliant surface gripping at him and making his cock throb in his pants, eliciting a similar response in the android. “You feel like a goddamned fleshlight.”

“I think that’s the idea,” he responded evenly. He hesitated before the next statement, but he wasn’t sure why there was a pause. “There is lube in my left pocket, Detective.”

Gavin wasn’t even sure he heard him say anything at all, let alone what he actually heard, so he paused, processing the statement before reaching for the right then left pocket of the android’s pants slung low on his thighs. Inside was a malleable packet which he withdrew with a distinct eagerness, biting the corner off without so much looking at the label--it could have been battery acid for all he knew, but he doubted it, and in the moment he didn’t care. He squeezed out more clear liquid than he intended, but quickly angled it down and around the entrance. He had several questions come to mind, but they were all filed back at the sight of a wet orifice--plastic or not, endorphins kicked him in the balls and his mind became hazier with the need to breed. He sunk two fingers into the android, feeling him buck slightly and immediately correct it as if there were a chance Gavin hadn’t noticed. “Do you feel that?” It was almost a rhetorical question, but there was still part of him that was hellbent on coercing that deviant admission out of him.

There was a pause as the led drew back to yellow from red and he formulated his response. “Yes.”

“What does it feel like?” He pressed his fingers in deeper, running them so silkily over turns and ridges and tight spaces.

“It feels… good,” he confessed, “like the warmth of your hands.” Reed pressed down and around, eliciting small movements, shifts in skin transparency, and that distant noise from earlier. He pressed just a little deeper, the channel pressing in around his fingers, and it almost made him moan at just how fucking realistic something he knew was so artificial could feel. And what the hell was it responding to? Depth? Pressure? What triggers what response? “Please, do that again… Detective Reed.” 

His eyes darted up to the back of RK’s head, a heat rushing through him at just how genuine that voice sounded at times, pressing in again and watching that ring roll once around with red, seeing his right hand’s fourth and fifth digit squeeze into the comforter. “So, how does this work? Can you cum, or..?”

“I don’t kn-know.”

“Tch, you definitely sound like a virgin. Let’s just see how well you play the part.” On a less weird day he may have spent more time figuring out how all of these systems worked so he could really pull at the android’s strings, but his cock and his brain were vying for attention and both were losing patience. He withdrew his fingers and rolled RK over by his hip, the android struggling to do so with any grace while Reed continued him to his back. 

“This seems like a less optimal position, Detective Reed.”

“Well, sex isn’t really about optimal anything but a good time. Like.. making the best out of a sweaty, cum-covered, disgusting, and wild time.” He grabbed at RK’s pants again, sliding them up, cupping his shoes off and dropping them all behind him and off the edge of the bed. “And I’m good at making the best out of it,” he grinned with that self-satisfied tone. He pushed RK’s knees back by the shins, thumbs running over the elastics of his sock garter’s and he snorted to himself.

“Only good?” the android quipped as his knees were parted, eyes falling on the man. The android has a certain look on his face that Reed had only seen on his human counter parts, in not so similar situations. Coyness? He’d be sure to wipe that look off his face. He huffed a short laugh in response, actually glad the android was showing something along the lines of himself. 

“Fucking fantastic.” Reed leaned forward, pulling the jacket farther open and undoing the buttons of RK’s dress shirt from bottom to top, with purpose, but enjoying catching glimpses of the android assessing him. By the time he was at the ones over his chest, his groin was pressing into the part of RK’s legs, changing the affect of the android. He watched Gavin’s fingers, and met the man’s gaze when it lifted to his, skin growing translucent in spots along his chest and up his neck. Reed’s lips parted in a unctuous half-grin again, bearing down against the tumescent cyberskin and he could swear he saw the damn thing’s eyelids flutter. He undid the last button just along the collar and tossed the shirt open, watching the translucence spread before dissipating back to flesh tone. He pressed a hand to the center of RK’s chest, moving his fingers slightly to try and get a bearing on the texture and temperature. He was cool, but not cold, and he didn’t have the same oiliness and grip that human skin did, but he can’t say it wasn’t interesting. He’d never spent this much time thinking about androids, or how they’re constructed or how they feel, or how they  _ feel _ . 

His eyes darted up, feeling the other’s stare on him, and that distantly curious and thoughtful look seemed like only a memory in the softness of RK’s features. He looked pleased-- _ ’Wonder how he’ll look when I’m balls deep in him.’ _ Him?

Reed wrinkled his nose, averting his gaze before looking down at his flagging interest and out of the corner of his eye he could see the very slight turn of the other’s head. Gavin shook his head, leaning forward and bracing himself against the bed to the side of RK, other hand fishing under the edge of the shirt for that raise of synth-fluid, pinching hard at a simulated nipple, RK’s lips parting as a shimmer ran over his skin. “Guess you felt that.”

“The response system is linked in with the thermo-sensory system.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I will feel everything you do, Detective Reed. And respond accordingly. The system has the highest tactile response gradient.” 

“Everything?”

“Correct.”

Gavin ran his hand over RK’s skin again, up to his neck where he turned his head to expose more of his neck, the red flash against the comforter showing his hand as his trepidation grew. Reed wasn’t sure if it was due to arousal, or whatever the fuck the thing was feeling, or from the actual threat that Gavin posed. He supposed it didn’t really matter, but a part of him hoped it was the prior. But he had to admit to himself that having the machine under him and finally deferring to him had his cock hard again--he hoped there was a bit of apprehension there. 

He sat back again, unfastening his jeans in record time, shoving them and his briefs down in one sure movement, cock leaping forward and brushing against the android’s, a shimmer running over RK again. He just as quickly shrugged and twisted his way free of his jacket, throwing it off of the bed and reaching for the packet of lube in the same motion. He pressed his hips forward as he maneuvered a little less lube into his hand, rocking his length against the android’s. RK closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the bed, thinking about the sensation, the electrical pathways, the reponses--how close was it? He would never know, but neither would they. Neither human nor android seemed very capable of articulating the exact experience of sensory perception. He knew it was very good at diverting tasking, as was the design, but also in eliciting unprompted reactions--well, system prompted, but not commands. They were prompted by the command impulses rather than central processing--is that was it was like for humans?

He took in a breath, cognisant of the mechanism and the purpose, and felt the slick head of his partner’s cock bump against the base of his, a warm hand pressed to the inside of his thigh, urging them farther apart and turning his body up. He opened his eyes and looked down his body--his mostly naked body--to Reed, who’s eyes lifted momentarily in acknowledgement before he guided himself into the slick passage, sensors heating up pathways up his body and over his skin, mouth parting more in a deep breath. And he could see the darkened look of arousal in Reed’s eyes and face, lips slightly parted in the bewildering sensation of pressing himself further in. His girth and length he had already assessed, but RK did not have the adequate information to process just how that volume would feel pressing his new system to unanticipated capacity. 

Soon Reed was leaned over RK, smoothy planted deep inside him, elbows locked under the android’s knees and hands braced on either side of him. He gave an exploratory slide out and back in, shuddering at the sensation--maybe it was the fact that it had been a while for him that made him think this was any kind of not a bad idea, but seeing the flickers of microexpression in the other made it at least interesting rather than just a sophisticated hole in the wall. He always figured a Traci was just an expensive fleshlight with more of the work, but this was levels of fun, and who knows, maybe he’d get some valuable information out of it in addition to a really good fuck. 

RK strained to take in information--he was supposed to be one of the most advanced models, but this new addition was diverting so much of his processing that he found multiple paths of higher thought difficult to maintain. He knew that look in the detective’s eye, conniving almost, and he was back to reassessing this situation as too dangerous--he had already shown too much. But Reed was closing the space between them, as if he could hear his processes, laying one kiss along the android’s collar structure and another at the base of his neck, pressing his rough face against the android’s jaw, lips just against his ear. “I’m going to short circuit you.” 

Reed allowed a millisecond of processing and the red light before pounding into the body under him, RK’s color blanching out for a moment, grabbing for the man’s arms with an unforgiving grip and a disjointed sound somewhere between a mechanically hiccuping gasp and jarred moan. Each hit lightened RK’s skin a bit and for a moment he couldn’t formulate a thought coherently, a flat tone running through his auditory sensors, eyes scanning through a dazed expression, picking up items, but loading no information, except Gavin, and that information would piece in and out. 

All he could sense was the rapt pleasure of the detective in him, the thrum of thirium pumping through him, and force of the man over him as he broke from the android’s grip and pinned his arms back down the bed with a brief grimace. He began to feel the heat in his chest, pushed out with each breath, and the variant pressure of his reception unit constricting around Reed. 

Gavin prided himself in his longevity, but he was used to humans, and this whole situation was so fucked up that it was definitely hitting him in some kink he didn’t know he had. He focused hard on the changes over his partner, surprisingly not put off by the glances at white plastic underneath his skin, and definitely not put off by the flitting gaze and the speechlessness--well, he could stand to hear a little more. 

RK’s head slowly turned to the side, trying to focus on the pressure and strength in the hand clutching his forearm, but his algorithms kept providing different answers. Gavin watched his head roll, wondering if he actually broke him and slowed his pace, leaning down with pause for a self-deprecating thought before pressing his mouth to the curve of the android’s neck. A minor erratic twitch of RK’s body and jaw made him pause again, tonguing him when nothing dramatic changed. He didn’t taste like much, and the fluid was cool on his tongue and reminded him of licking pudding out of a plastic cup. But he startled at the nearly human moan he heard more under him than next to him, heart leaping in his chest that he felt all the way down to his groin. 

“Oh fuck, do that again,” Gavin breathed, mouthing at the skin with a heated ferocity. And RK didn’t need the request to comply, the sound clipping momentarily at the firmer thrusts the detective was pumping into him. 

“May-may I touch you, Detective Reed?”

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t grab me--almost broke my arm last time,” he growled against him, releasing him in favor of grabbing at the android’s solid ass, adjusting his angle with a strained groan. “Fuck, they made you so fucking good.”

The andoird felt his hands pause mid-reach, applying all auxiliary function to processing that to locked system files, replaying it in his mind to make sure the clip was whole and flawless. And he felt a strange sensation seep into his senses, a non-physical warmth that caused him a moment of pause to try and process before a jarring thrust jammed the pathway. He heard his voice clip over a sound, hands finally reaching Reed’s back and over his ribs, settling flat as he exerted control over their flexion and pressure. He moved them lower until he found the edge of Reed’s shift, running them back up to below his shoulder blades, taking in every millimeter of sensory input, viscosity, temperature, friction, chemical composition, pressure… at it was rapturous. 

RK felt the heat of Reed’s breath as he moaned into his neck, tongue slowly pressing along him again, his roughly padded human hand carding fingers through his synthetic hair, and RK felt his grip inadvertently tighten, thighs pressing against Gavin’s hips, and he barely registered the sensory overload before his higher processes faded out of information collection, feeling the stalling click in his chest. 

His optics slowly faded back in, starting to recatalogue his surroundings--did he go offline? He could see the form of Gavin moving, lifting himself up so he was braced over the android. “You alright?” he asked with a blatant amusement in his voice and an upturn to his lips at one side, patting the android’s face with maybe a little more force than necessary. RK blinked twice as he focused on Gavin’s face, information queing up in his HUD. 

“Yes, I am alright, Detective Reed.” He could hear the dissonance in his own voice, finding the man’s eyes and following them down to his abdomen. 

“Guess we answered that question.” He ran two fingertips through the smear of semi-translucent fluid resting on the android, urging it toward RK’s mouth as it clung to him by a long strand. The android parted his lips more, letting Reed press it to his tongue. His mouth had become so hot, and if Reed wasn't already firmly planted into that artificial ass, he was sure he would have shuddered a bit. But it did make his cock throb. RK processed the taste, moreso that of Reed, but the detective didn't need to know that. The excretion was a water-based synthetic lube, thickened and colored to resemble semen--he supposed Reed wanted to know as the man withdrew his fingers and swiped them through another patch of sticky-wet. He brought them up to his nose and inhaled briefly before sliding them into his mouth when he was sure he had RK's full attention. “Could use salt. Or cherry flavor or something,” he remarked contemplatively. “I mean, you should be able to make it whatever you want.”

“There are flavor options available, Detective. I just was not sure which you would prefer.” There was a very sudden end to RK’s statement, and if he could have blushed, he was certain that would have given him away, watching the thought roll over Reed’s face before it sank in.

“I’m sorry, what?” He rolled another long slide into the android, skin flitting again.

“I was unsure of your flavor preference, Detective Reed,” he attempted to save, unsure of if that sounded better or worse in this situation.

“Yea, so you were expecting this to happen? Go according to plan, then?”

“I only prepared for the potential outcomes.” His eyes closed and refocused again with another slow thrust. “Truly--it wasn’t even near the median of probability, but you surprised me.”

“Yeah, that’s kinda how I got here too.” He rolled his hips forward again, letting out a pleasured sigh. “But I can’t say I’m unhappy about it at this point.”

“That is good to hear, Detective Reed,” RK responded calmly, resting his hands on the man’s thighs and gently flexing his fingertips against the fabric. 

“Yea.. yea,” he breathed, setting into a slow rhythm again, sitting back and pressing his hands along the back of the android’s thighs, squeezing at the mock tendon line. He tilted his head back in a low groan, closing his eyes and sinking into the just as tight and slick embrace, savoring how the android constricted around him and shifted and took in deep breaths and breathed heat and life into the ebbing cold of the room. He opened his eyes slowly, staring at the stilled blade of the ceiling fan, mulling over that thought for a moment--he didn’t want to be thinking about anything but putting his partner’s new hardware to good use, but the reality of the situation kept ebbing into his thoughts. He dropped his head, jaw falling open with it in a deep lungful, eyes tracing over chassis lines as RK’s skin shimmered in its opacity, eyes deep and dark as they watched his human counter let instinct drive him. And he was such a magnificent animal in that moment; muscle swollen under skin, sweat darkening symmetrical patterns onto his shirt, sheening his skin, heart rate accelerated, lips wet and puffed, eyes saturated by primal nature. He wanted his power, his experience, his weakness. 

The detective could see that distinctive look that android had when he was examining something, but it wasn’t just a protocol. The LED had become useless, spinning a near constant red in the muted tone of the room, but there was something off in the android’s eyes--something like reverence sat below that perfect complexion, and Reed felt RK’s hands move along his thighs, gentle and admiring, expression faltering to a few cracks and flickers of being overwhelmed by whatever he was feeling--it suited him well. 

Gavin dropped his head, watching himself slide in and out of that equally perfect ass, the slick squelch of lube and slap of flesh against plastic catching him back up to the fervor and the relentlessness he felt earlier. He was then quick to notice the friction of his shirt growing antagonizing, clinging to him in all of the wrong ways, dropping his press he had on the other in favor of remedying the situation. RK’s thighs settled hard against Reed’s as he peeled his shirt up and off and away somewhere he didn’t care to think about. The air was brisk in the room, but he could feel the intensity of the heat radiating off of the android and the waves that lapped against him from RK’s respiration function. He had barely faltered in his pace, resuming it with steady certainty as he pillared his arms on either side of his partner, caging him into the space as he fucked as deep into him as he could manage, catching that overloaded tremor in the machine, watching him fight to maintain executive function and failing. He let his head drop again, breath heavy as it strained in his lungs, hands digging into the comforter as he felt that all-too-missed coil of heat in his groin and gut tighten. He could feel his heart pound and extra beat at the filtered and exhausted sigh of ‘Detective Reed…’ that mellifluously flowed into that somehow just right metallic ring of RK’s voice modulator and that was too much for him, choking out a forceful series of breaths that jumped an octave at some point as he came as deep in the android as he could pump himself, letting go of a long and sweet moan as he rode out the initial hit of endorphins. 

Reed rocked into him once and twice more, letting out an exhausted ‘Fuck…’, the additional slide making him shudder, kicking him into a brief full body shiver that then brought on a small chuckle, looking up to RK who looked like he may have been on the verge of a reboot. Gavin thought long about his next move, shifting his weight and bringing a hand up to meet RK’s face, cupping near his jaw and along his neck, thumb running over the smoothed-over cheek structure. He could swear he could see some of the systems fire back up, and he could feel the heat exhausted out of his mouth and along his arm--his neck was significantly warmer. “Still with me?”

“Oh, yes, Detective. I am always with you,” he responded surprisingly coherently, turning his face into the man’s palm.

Reed felt a mix of emotion break at the gesture, thumb stroking over him again, and suddenly he was facing down the conflict he had been fighting and pushing down. 

“Detective…”

“Yea?” There was an unmistakable tenderness to the look the android had, synthetically generated or not, it was real.

“You asked me what was so important that I was looking at earlier.” RK’s right hand flexed over and along the back of Gavin’s thigh, the other touching along his ribs and to the blooming purple marks along his upper arm with a distinct gentleness. 

“Yea?”

“I was admiring the beauty of being alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write more, but we all know how that goes. Hope you enjoyed up until now. It will be more smut, at least, and there's some resolution that needs to happen.
> 
> I now have a Patreon! If you'd like to support me there, see more of my original work, and participate in fanwork selection, you can find me at https://www.patreon.com/byveidt. Thank you for your support!


End file.
